The Long Road Home
by anonymousgg
Summary: With those final four words, the lives of the Gilmore Girls were forever changed. Is their love enough for them to find their way back together, or have Rory and Logan seen each other for the last time? I promise lots of Rogan fluff and a happy ending. I do not own the copyright to these characters or to the Gilmore Girls. I'm simply sharing how I envision their story ending.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting there in the town gazebo with her mom after her midnight wedding to Luke, Rory knew she couldn't wait any longer.

"Mom?" Rory asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lorelai turned to look at her daughter with a stunned silence.

"You're...pregnant?" Lorelai finally managed.

"I'm pregnant. I'm sorry, Mom. I just couldn't keep it from you any longer. I needed my rock."

Lorelai slipped her arm around her daughter, thinking she looked so much that like uncertain girl that she had dropped off for her first day at Chilton so many years ago.

Lorelai drew in a sharp breath and hesitated for a moment. "Logan, eh? How far along does that make you? Oh my God, Rory, how long have you been holding onto this secret? You haven't been to London in..."

"Not that long, Mom. Logan and the guys came to town and planned one amazing night together. It was perfect. For one night, it was perfect," Rory said as she began sobbing silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai knew that this would be a memorable night when she and Luke decided to get married privately, but had no idea just how memorable it would be. Her baby girl was pregnant, and the father was none other than the Logan Huntzberger.

She looked down at Rory sobbing in her arms and still had so many questions, but she decided that right now, her baby girl just needed to be held. Rory finally calmed herself after several minutes and looked back up at her, looking so grown up and so young all at once that it made Lorelai's heart ache to protect her.

"And that's it. We had one amazing night together and he left to go back. Back to his job, back to his fiance, back to his home with her. Back to his future. And six weeks later, here I am, finding out I'm pregnant," Rory finally said.

Lorelai weighed her words carefully before she said anything. "Ror, I don't even know where to start. First, my baby is going to be a mom. Oh my God, I'm going to be a grandmother! I'm going to be a grandmother, kid? How can that even be? I will not turn into Emily, you understand me?!

They both laughed together and the tension seemed to ease before Lorelai continued.

"Look," Lorelai started cautiously, "I don't want to pry, but have you told him yet?"

She noticed Rory's face fall before she answered softly. "No, Mom. I mean, he made his choice. He chose to go home to her and continue his plan. I can't...I don't want to get in the way of his happiness, Mom. I mean, if he had wanted to be with me, he would have fought for me, right?"

"Perhaps you should fill your dear mother in a bit more on the details of this...arrangement that you guys had." Logan had always been good at getting Rory to do things that she would never consider otherwise, and she might just fly to London herself if her suspicions are confirmed and she finds out that he pushed for this.

"After we saw each other in Hamburg, I knew that I needed him in my life in some way, Mom. So I proposed the Vegas arrangement."

"As in, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas? Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. When we're together, we're together. And when we're not together, we're not together. God, how pathetic am I?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you are many things, but pathetic is not one of them. Beautiful, responsible, kind, smart, funny. Those are things that you are, little girl."

Lorelai hesitated for a minute before she said to hell with it and asked what she was thinking. "Do you love him, Ror?"

Lorelai didn't even have to wait for her daughter's answer in order to know that she loved Logan deeply. It showed in her eyes and in the way she talked about him.

"I do, Mom," she finally answered.

"Then you have to tell him, kiddo"

"No, Mom, that's exactly why I have to not interfere with his happily-ever-after."


	3. Chapter 3

Mom and Luke's wedding day was truly beautiful. As Rory watched them dance their second first dance as husband and wife, her heart ached. How could she be so overjoyed for her mother while she was so full of sorrow over the hand that she had been dealt? In love with an engaged man, carrying his child. She felt so empty and downright terrified when she thought of her future, raising this child on her own.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Luke approached her.

"Hey there, Rory. I was hoping that my step-daughter might do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Of course, Luke!"

With that, Rory stood and took Luke's hand to head to the dance floor just as a new song began playing.

Seeming to sense Rory's emotions, Luke spoke first. "Rory, thank you for sharing your mother with me. I've loved that woman for years, but it was actually you who first stole my heart when you guys moved to Stars Hollow. You were the first Gilmore girl to melt the heart of this grinch. I've always thought of you as my daughter. Rory, I just want you to know that I would do anything for you and your mom. Okay?"

With tears in her eyes, Rory simply nodded her thanks to her new stepdad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Luke. I don't even know what to say that wouldn't cause us both to break down in big ugly sobs, so I'll just leave it at thank you for tonight," she said with a look of gratitude.

Turning once more around the dance floor, Rory noticed her mom wiping a tear from her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorelai reveled in the joy of waking up next to her husband. It had been a long time coming, but it had without a doubt been worth the wait.

Suddenly she felt Luke pulling her closer as he whispered "Good morning, Mrs. Danes" in her ear.

"Well, good morning to you as well, Mr. Danes," Lorelai answered before she kissed her husband. "Yesterday was amazing. You are amazing, husband of mine. Speaking of amazing, how about we go downstairs and start some breakfast for us and Rory? Something tells me she might need some company."

Luke eyed his wife with questioning eyes before he nodded his assent.

They entered the kitchen to find Rory sitting at the table looking exhausted and emotional.

Luke actually sat down next to her first, turning his chair to face her. "Rory, are you okay? You look like you haven't slept."

"That would be because I haven't slept, so all-in-all I'd say a fair assessment."

"Rory," Lorelai piped up, "perhaps you would like to fill Luke in?"

Luke looked from Lorelai to Rory and back to Lorelai with a concerned look.

"Umm...sure. Let's see, still love Logan, I was his other women for almost two years, he's getting married, and I'm pregnant with his baby. Oh, and let's not forget that I may as well be unemployed, given that my only job pays nothing at all. Yep, I think that pretty much covers it," Rory spit out.

"You're...you're pregnant? With Logan's baby? Umm...wow. That's a lot to process," Luke finally said in response.

"You're telling me," Rory said. "Look, I can't bear to go into all of the details again. I'm going to go take a shower. Mom, please fill Luke in on everything. I'll be back shortly."


	5. Chapter 5

Luke crossed the room and enveloped Rory in a long hug when she walked back in the room before he walked her back to the table.

"Look, Rory, breakfast is ready, but can we talk for a minute first?"

"Sure. Look, Luke. I'm sorry that you found out like that. I just couldn't keep it in anymore, and it hurts too badly to go into details," Rory quietly answered.

"There's no need to apologize, Rory. I know that has to be difficult for you. Your mom filled in all of the missing information for me. I just want you to know that we're here, Rory. Your mom and I are in your corner."

Rory wiped a tear as she answered with a soft "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Rory. I won't interfere with your life, but I think you need to tell Logan. Anna took that choice away from me with April, and having experienced that hurt and shock, I can't go without saying my peace. He deserves the right to know his child, Rory, to make that decision for himself."

Rory started to turn away, but Luke continued, "I just have to tell you that, Rory. Now that it's out of the way, I won't mention it again. But please, think about it."

Rory finally met Luke's eyes. "I promise that I will think about it, Luke."

"Good," Luke answered. "Now, your mom and I had an idea. Obviously, you're going to want a little more privacy, and we would like to have you close to us. We thought you might like the apartment above the diner. It's furnished, and it's all yours if you'd like it. Maybe it would give you some sense of normalcy, even if only as a place to retreat when you want to be alone."

Now it was Rory's turn to be speechless. She looked at her mom and Luke for quite some time before she spoke. "Are you sure? I mean, that's your place, Luke."

Luke chuckled before he answered. "I haven't spent a night there in ten years, Rory, so yes, I'm sure."

"Well then," she said happier than she had been in days, "I say let's eat some breakfast."


	6. Chapter 6

Logan arrived at the office before anyone else, as was customary for him. Frankly, he preferred his office to being at his apartment. Since Odette had moved in it just didn't feel like home, and the hysteria surrounding their arranged wedding was slowly mounting as they rounded the home stretch. Three more weeks and he would no longer be a single man.

His mind drifted back to a time when he would have been happy about impending nuptials, thinking back to the girl who still held his heart. That last night together had been magical, and he had wanted to desperately to hear her ask him to stay. He would have moved heaven and earth to be with Rory Gilmore if he thought he had a fighting chance, but she had never said a word. Hell, she even came up with their Vegas agreement. Surely she wouldn't have done that had she wanted something more permanent, right?

Logan absentmindedly turned on his computer and sipped his morning cup of coffee as he came back to reality. His 16-hour day full of meetings, proposals and editing was staring him in the face. He finally opened the upcoming issue of the paper and moved his coffee closer as he began checking tasks off of his to-do list with a scowl on his face.

I have several more chapters written, so leave a review letting me know if you prefer one chapter a day or more than one!


	7. Chapter 7

Shortly after breakfast, Rory had returned to the kitchen to find her mom and Luke kissing passionately, convincing her even more that her living in the apartment over the diner was best for all of them. She wanted to be close to her mom, but there definitely was such thing as being too close to the newlyweds.

Most of her things still in boxes, her mom and Luke had helped her move her things into the apartment and she was busy unpacking when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Lorelai spouted out when Rory opened the door. "I know we've only been gone for a few hours, but Luke and I wanted to bring you something, or rather, some things. Come, to the hall!"

Lorelai continued as Rory walked into the hall, "Luke and I decided that perhaps this place needed to look a bit more Rory and a bit less 40-year-old-man, so we went shopping! Okay, so there are curtains and sheets and a tablecloth, and we got Pop-Tarts and coffee. We bought some movies and, of course, Gilmore girl-approved snacks!"

Rory looked around in awe at all of the bags they had just deposited on the floor around her.

"Wow, Mom. I mean, when did you even have time to do all of this?"

"Oh, daughter of mine. You still have so much to learn from the reigning Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai laughed. "Seriously, though, your dear mommy just needed to make sure that you would be okay while she was gone on her honeymoon. Is that really so bad?"

Rory fought back tears before she finally laughed at her mom's antics and hugged her close.

"Thank you, Mom and Luke. It's...it's incredible. Really. I don't even know what to say," Rory finally managed.

"Aw, kid. There's not much we wouldn't do to make sure you were taken care of." Lorelai finally blew out a breath and continued, "Hey there, husband of mine. Do you think I could chat with my daughter privately for a moment? I'll meet you at home to continue our newlywed festivities," she said with a wink.

"Mom, dirty!" Rory quickly said with a blush.

Luke laughed before kissing Lorelai and hugging Rory. "Rory, if you need anything at all while we're gone, you just call us, okay?"

"Sure, Luke. Thank you again for everything."

Waiting for Luke to shut the door, Lorelai finally turned to her daughter.

"So, daughter of mine, a few things to discuss before we leave".

"Should I get out a notepad to take notes?" Rory quipped.

"No, no, I'm certain that you'll remember it all. First things first, get thyself to an OB. You hear me, kiddo?"

"Yes, Mom. I already have an appointment later in the week," Rory answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright then, moving right along. Don't just hole up here in the apartment and spend all of your time wallowing, okay? Wallow appropriately in Gilmore girl style and then talk to Lane. You're going to have to rely on the people who love you, okay? This is a big deal, and you need all of the support you can get. Got it?"

"Consider it done, Mom. Is that all?"

Lorelai hesitated before she continued, "No, that's not all. Here's the thing, Ror. You and your dad have never had the closest relationship, and I know that he's hurt you in the past. But he loves you, Rory. And it wouldn't have been right for me to take away the chance for him to love you. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Rory sobbed and laid her head on her mom's shoulder before finally answering.

"I see where you're going with it, Mom, and I see where Luke is coming from. But I don't want him to choose me out of obligation because I'm pregnant with his child, and despite what you think about Logan, he wouldn't dream of not being in my life if he knew that I was having his baby. Why should he walk away from his plan just because of this? I don't want to be with Logan simply because I'm carrying his child. I want to be with him because he loves me."

"Wow, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? I'm pretty sure that this is karma's way of biting me in the ass." Lorelai paused for a moment. "Then give him the chance to choose you for you, Ror. If he says no then you'll know that he's chosen his planned life over you, and then you can tell him about the new addition to the Gilmore family. Just think about it, okay?"

"Fine, Mom. I'll think about it. Are we finished now?"

"Yes, dear, we are finished now. We'll be home in a week, okay? Take good care of yourself while I'm gone."

"I will, Mom. I promise"


	8. Chapter 8

Rory had slept fitfully that night in the apartment, spending much of the night tossing and turning. Her mom's and Luke's words kept playing over and over in her head. She finally reluctantly got out of bed at 6:00 and started a pot of decaf coffee before settling on the couch to stare absentmindedly at the news while checking her e-mail. Taking a moment to open another batch of job rejections, the newest television story caught her eye. The anchor was discussing the upcoming nuptials of one of the country's most eligible bachelors, and she felt a knot forming in her throat as they cut to a picture of the happy couple. Before she knew it, she was running to the bathroom to get sick.

When Rory finally came out of the bathroom several minutes later, she wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or the sight of Logan with Odette that had made her sick. Unable to be alone one more minute, she called Lane, hoping that she was awake.

Lane answered the phone with a quick "hello" before the second ring.

"Hey, Lane. It's Rory. I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, not at all, Rory! I was just getting the boys ready for school. Are you okay? I didn't know you got up this early," Lane said with a laugh.

"Umm...sort of. I mean, nothing life threatening, but I could really use my best friend right now."

"Give me 20 minutes to drop the boys at school and I'll be right there, Rory. Are you at your Mom's?"

"Umm...how about we meet at Luke's?" Rory answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Rory showered quickly and walked down the stairs into the diner just as Lane arrived.

"Rory!" Lane cried as she saw her best friend. "Hey, you don't look so good. What's going on?"

Rory felt the eyes of the entire town of Stars Hollow shift her way curiously. "Umm...let's go upstairs to talk."

Rory shut the door when they arrived in the upstairs apartment and finally spoke. "So, maybe we should sit down for this conversation."

"Rory, you're scaring me here. What's going on?"

"Well, this is a little difficult. You know how I've been here and there lately, staying in a lot of different places? When I was here I stayed with you or Mom, I stayed with Paris in New York. So...uh...when I was in London I stayed with Logan."

"Whoa. Logan? As in, Logan who is the love of your life and heir to the Huntzberger fortune? As in, Logan who is engaged to be married in under a month?"

"Yep, the one and only," Rory said quietly.

"That's big," Lane responded, obviously still surprised.

"If that's big then it's a really good thing you're sitting down, because there's more. He and I had been seeing each other when we could until Odette moved in with him. He and the guys decided to come steal me away for one last night together about a month and a half ago. It was the perfect night, Lane. Anyway, he and I spent the night together, and as it turns out, I'll carry more than just the memory of that night with me," Rory said with her voice trailing off.

Lane was quiet for a moment, obviously considering Rory's last statement, when her face suddenly lit up with realization. "Rory, are you trying to tell me that you're...you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," Rory finally answered with tears in her eyes.

"Whoa. That is big. Does your mom know?"

"Yeah, I told Mom and Luke, and now I've told you."

"And does Logan know?"

"No, he doesn't. Mom and Luke both think that he has a right to know, but I'm not so sure, Lane."

"You love him, Rory. You've never stopped loving him."

Rory dried her eyes and looked up at Lane. "I do. I love him so much that it hurts, Lane. That's why I had to let him go back to what he wants."

"Hey, who said that it's what he wants, Rory? Did you ask him if he wanted to marry her?"

"Well, not exactly. I asked him if he was going to marry her."

"And…?" asked Lane.

"And he said that him marrying her is the dynastic plan. He marries her in less than 3 weeks, Lane, and I'm carrying his child."

"So go to him, Rory. Put it all on the table and let him choose."

"Don't you see, Lane? I love him too much to ask him to choose between me and the career that he loves and his family."

"Wow," Lane answered quietly.

"Yeah, wow. Pretty ironic, huh? All those years ago, his family didn't approve of me because they didn't think I would be able to support him in achieving his dreams, and now here I am, so much in love with him that I've shut him out because I can't bear the thought of him settling."

The girls just sat quietly for several minutes, but Rory felt so much comfort from just having Lane there with her.

"So," Lane finally continued, "that leaves us here, huh? Are you going to stay in Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I don't have anywhere else to be, and I think it will be good to be close to the people I love. Luke actually told me that I could stay here so I could have more privacy but still be nearby."

"Good! Tell me what I can do to help you. Whatever you need, Rory, I'm here."

"Thank you, Lane. I guess you could help me get settled here, maybe? And I have my first doctor's appointment later this week. Do you think you could come with me? I'm sure that I'll be a little emotional."

"Of course, Rory!"


	10. Chapter 10

Logan was still in his office late that night, working long after everyone else had gone home as usual. Suddenly his door opened and he stiffened as his father entered the room.

"Mitchum," Logan greeted his father, wondering to what he owed this surprise visit.

"Logan, working so late? I'm certain that your fiance would like to see you at home a bit more."

"Is that what you've come to tell me? I hadn't expected relationship advice from you," Logan shot back.

"That's uncalled for, son. It's about damn time that you grow up and start to act like who you are," Mitchum started, but Logan cut him off.

"Don't you start with that, Mitchum. I've grown up. I'm working in the family business, doing everything that's expected of me. The London office has never run so well. I'm engaged to be in a loveless marriage, just like yours. I've done everything that's been asked of me plus some. You hardly have room to complain about my behavior. I've settled down and I've grown up, but it's still not enough for you, is it?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, Logan! You've been given opportunities that most people would kill for, yet you're still not grateful. Being a Huntzberger involves sacrifice. You should know that."

"I know it all too well, Mitchum. I've sacrificed a hell of a lot to try to be what you want me to be. You want to talk about sacrifice? How about saying goodbye to the only woman I've ever loved, a woman who is more than good enough to marry into the Huntzberger family, in order to fulfill your dynastic plan? She made me a better man. She taught me how to grow up and be a man. I want to accept my responsibility, Mitchum, but I don't want to live your life. I draw the line there. I've sacrificed myself to do what's expected of me, but don't think that you'll run my life forever. I want more. I love this business, and I'm grateful for the opportunity to be part of it, but I will not be the man that you are. I don't want to be the estranged husband, and I don't want to be the absent father. I happen to think that I can be a businessman and a family man, but you won't even give me that chance. What you've arranged between Odette and me? That's not family. That's not a chance at happiness."

"Which brings me to the point of my visit, Logan," continued Mitchum, dropping a legal envelope on Logan's desk. "Here's the pre-nup and contract. You have one week to sign it and return it to the family attorney. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going."


	11. Chapter 11

Rory's mind was distracted as she finished getting ready for dinner with her Dad. She had promised him dinner last week when she had gone to his office to talk to him about how he felt about her mom raising her alone, and she was really regretting making those plans right about now.

Rory got the text that he had arrived and quickly went downstairs to meet her dad.

"Hey there, kiddo! How's my girl?" he asked as he enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm okay. Hey, I'm not really feeling much like going out. What would you say to take out from Luke's and having dinner in the apartment upstairs?"

"Sure, whatever you'd like, Ror. That sounds great."

Once they had settled in the upstairs apartment with their food, Christopher slowly began to look around and notice that the apartment looked a lot like Rory's space.

"Ror, is there a reason that all of your belongings seem to be here?" Christopher asked.

"Actually, there is, Dad. Luke is letting me stay here. It's good for him and Mom to have some space, and it's good for me not to feel like I'm intruding. I'm also going to be staying a while, so this works well."

"You're staying here? That's wonderful, Ror! It's so good to have you back home! When did you decide to stay?"

"About that, Dad. I'm sorry about the conversation in your office last week. I wasn't trying to hurt you, but I really needed to know how you felt about Mom raising me. God, this is hard. Dad, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? Whoa, kiddo. That's unexpected. Care to fill your dad in on what's been going on in your life?"

When Rory finished bringing her Dad up to date, he just sat back quietly for a moment, taking it all in.

"So, I assume that you'll lecture me now on how irresponsible I am and tell me that I have to tell Logan?"

"I think you're probably doing a pretty good job of lecturing yourself, kiddo. Look, Ror. I know that we haven't always had the best relationship, but you're my daughter. I would do anything for you, including giving you unwanted advice. In all seriousness, you do have to tell him, Rory. What if we had never gotten the opportunity to know each other because your mom had chosen not to tell me about you? It wouldn't be right."

"I know, Dad. You're right, Mom's right, Luke's right, Lane's right. I know that I have to tell him. I just don't know how, and I don't want to ruin his life."

"Oh, sweetie. You're not going to ruin his life. He's an adult and can make his own choices. He can still carry out his family's plan for his life even after you've told him about the pregnancy, or he can choose to change his life to be closer to you and the baby. Either way, he needs to be allowed to make that choice."

"You're right, I know you're right. I promise that I will tell him, okay? I have my first doctor's appointment later this week, and then I will tell him."

"You're doing the right thing, kiddo."

"Thanks, Dad. And thank you for dinner tonight. I really didn't want to be alone."

"You know that I'll always be there, Ror. Now, you've been yawning all night. How about I let you get some rest and I will check on you after your doctor's appointment later this week?"

"Sounds good, Dad. Thank you. And Dad? I love you."

"I love you, kiddo."

Logan was surprised to see Odette awake before he left for work the next morning. He had come home from work quite late and in an awful mood after his run-in with his father.

"Hey, Logan," she said as he was walking out the bedroom door. "Are you okay? You came home late and upset last night and then you locked yourself in your study until long after I'd gone to bed. What's going on?"

Logan thought for a long moment before he finally turned around and came to sit next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, sorry about my mood. Mitchum came by the office and we got in an argument."

"Oh? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Well, no. Odette, tell me the truth. Is this what you want? This arranged marriage? This life? Is this what you want?"

Odette hesitated for only a moment before she answered him. "No, Logan, it isn't what I want at all. You're a good man, but I don't want to marry for family or wealth or a business deal. I want to make my own choices in life."

"Really, Odette?" Logan asked with a smile. "That's fantastic news!"

"It is? I'm confused, Logan. How is being forced to live a life that I don't choose great?"

"Don't you see, Odette? I don't want this either. I want choose my life as well. You know that they can't make us marry, right? We can end this."

"But how do we end it, Logan? You know as well as I do that their threats and manipulation will only continue."

"You know, a lot of things became quite clear to me last night. Do you trust me?"

"Sure, I trust you. I still don't know what you're thinking, though."

"Okay, trust me a little longer and I will put an end to all of this. Okay?"

Odette hesitated for a moment and finally smiled and shook her head, looking happier than he had ever seen her.

Rory picked Lane up early Thursday morning to drive to her first OB appointment. She was a ball of nerves, which was only made worse by the morning sickness she was experiencing the last couple of days.

Having finally been settled in the exam room, Rory waited anxiously for the doctor. She had asked Lane to wait in the waiting room, and she was starting to regret that decision when the doctor entered the room.

"Lorelai? Good morning, I'm Dr. Murray. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Murray. Please, I prefer Rory if you don't mind."

"Of course, Rory. I've looked over your chart and don't see anything to be concerned about in your health history. Based on your last period I would put your due date in July, but we will get a better idea on the date in a moment when we take a look at that baby. Sound good?"

"Sure, sounds great," Rory answered.

A moment later, Rory was laying on the exam table covered with a sheet and was turning her attention toward the small ultrasound screen, unsure of what she should be looking at. Finally, the doctor stopped and smiled.

"See that right there, Rory?"

"That little jelly bean?"

"Yes, that's your baby," Dr. Murray said with a laugh.

"That's...that's my baby? I...I've never seen such a cute little jelly bean in my life."

"Yes, that's your baby, Rory. Now, if you'll let me get a couple of measurements out of the way, we will listen for your baby's heartbeat."

A couple of minutes later, the doctor pressed a button on the ultrasound machine and Rory heard the most beautiful sound she had heard in her entire life.

Returning to the waiting room with ultrasound pictures in her purse, Rory was almost in a daze.

Lane stood to meet her and spoke first. "You okay there, Rory?"

"I'm good. I'm having a baby. There's a little living baby in there, Lane. It's amazing. I will be a mom in July. It's amazing."

"It really is amazing, Rory! Everything looks good?"

"Everything looks perfect."

"And you're good?"

"I'm really good, Lane. And you know what? I'm going to tell Logan."

"You are?" Lane squealed.

"Yeah, I am. This little jelly bean needs to have a relationship with his or her father."

Logan had taken a couple of days away from the office in order to sort things out, have personal meetings, and make preparations to put his plan into action, and his father was none-too-happy when he returned to work the following Monday. Logan wasn't at all surprised to find Mitchum waiting in his office when he arrived Monday morning, ready to make some changes in his life.

"Where the hell have you been, son? I tried reaching you all weekend and your cell phone was turned off."

"Mitchum, nice to see you as well. I'm glad you're here; please, have a seat," Logan said calmly.

Mitchum eyed Logan furiously for a long moment before he finally settled into the chair across from his desk.

"You have responsibilities, son. You can't just go off the grid for the weekend and expect that I'll be okay with that."

"You're correct, Mitchum, I do have responsibilities. That's actually what I wanted to discuss with you. Your visit last week prompted me to do some reflecting on priorities in life, and I've decided that it's time that I dedicate myself fully to my priorities."

Mitchum opened his mouth to speak, but Logan continued before he could begin.

"I've worked for the last ten years at doing what you wanted from me, what was expected of me. I did this because I love the business, but primarily for you. I wanted your approval, to make you proud. But I've realized that I need do what's important to me, and that starts now. Odette and I have both packed our belongings and the movers are loading them up as we speak. Odette is moving back to Paris, and I will be moving back to the States within the next two weeks."

Logan could see the fury in his father's eyes, but he continued. "My engagement to Odette is off, the wedding is cancelled. I'm living my life for me starting right now."

"Like hell you will, Logan! You have responsibilities to this family, and if you think you're going to start calling the shots here then you're sadly mistaken."

"I wasn't finished, Father. I met with the board, and I've signed a contract to sell my stake in HPG. It's time for me to make decisions for myself rather than for the Huntzberger legacy."

"You can't be serious! If you think that I'm going to let you threaten me into giving in to what you want, you need to think again." Mitchum shot back.

"I am completely serious, Father, and I'm not threatening you with anything. My decision has been made and the legal papers have been signed between myself and the board. The only thing I want is the hope of potentially having a relationship with my father rather than Mitchum Huntzberger, media magnate sometime in the future."

"So you're really going to throw this all away to chase that Gilmore girl? Is that what this is all about?"

"No, Father. I'm moving on past all of this to chase my dreams, my aspirations, and yes, Rory is part of that. Now, if you'll excuse me, the only reason that I came in to the office today was to speak with you. I'll be going now."


	12. Chapter 12

Rory was sitting at the apartment over the diner lost in her own thoughts Friday evening. It had been a little over 24 hours since her first doctor's appointment, and she had begun to relish the thought that there was a tiny little life growing inside her body. She had begun to feel a peace, despite all of the current unknowns she was facing.

The sudden sound of her phone ringing caught her off guard, and she answered without glancing at the screen.

"Hello?" she said absentmindedly.

"Hey, Ace," came a familiar voice, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

"Oh, Logan. Hi. Sorry, I was kind of lost in my own little world there. Are you okay?"

"I'm good, Ace. Listen, I really need to talk with you. Can we grab dinner tonight?"

"Umm...where are you?"

Logan laughed and started over. "I'm sorry, Ace. I'm in New York City right now. I guess I should have started there first, right?"

He was in New York? What was he doing there? Was everything okay?

"Ace, are you there? You've been quiet for a good minute," Logan asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just surprised is all. Yeah, dinner tonight would be fine. I actually need to talk to you," she finally answered.

"Sure thing, Ace. Just promise me that I can go first?"

"Umm..sure. You can go first."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7:00. Sound good?"

Relieved to have dinner plans with Rory, Logan turned to his next task. He was slightly less excited by this one, but he knew that it was important. He knew that Lorelai was important to Rory, and he wanted to get things off on the right foot this time. He scrolled through his contacts and hit the call button.

"Lorelai Danes," she answered with a giggle.

"Lorelai, Logan Huntzberger. I hear congratulations are in order. Listen, I hope that this isn't a bad time, but I needed to borrow a couple minutes of your time."

Lorelai couldn't help but take in a sharp breath at hearing Logan's voice on the other end of the line. She wanted so badly to try to fix things for he and Rory, but stopped herself. They had to figure this out on their own if it was going to be figured out at all.

"Logan, thank you for the congratulations. I'm a little surprised you called just for that."

"I didn't, actually. Lorelai, I need to talk to you about Rory."

"Oh God, is everything okay? She hasn't been hurt or…" Lorelai's voice trailed off, thinking about her unborn grandchild.

"No, no. I mean, I don't know. I haven't talked to her."

"Hmm...you haven't talked to her? I may be a patient woman, Logan, but surely you didn't call just to tell me that you haven't talked to Rory?"

Logan cleared his throat before he began. "Lorelai, I love your daughter. I fell in love with her while we were at Yale, and I've never stopped loving her."

"Ouch, kiddo. I'd say that it sucks to be you, then, seeing how you're about to be a married man."

"About that," Logan quickly continued. ""I can't do it, Lorelai. I love Ace. She's the one for me."

"Sounds like you have a problem then, Logan." Lorelai noticed tears in the corners of her eyes as she said those words, but she wasn't going to make this easy on him. He needed to know what it was like to fight for what he wanted in life.

"I _**did**_ have a problem," he said, emphasizing the word "did". "Lorelai, I broke off my engagement to Odette. I need you to understand that it was a business deal that my father made. I didn't love her; I didn't want to spend my life with her. We were simply friends, and she didn't want the arranged marriage anymore than I did. She is on her way back to Paris."

Lorelai sat quietly for a moment, surprised at this news. "Logan, if you think it's going to be that easy, I'm afraid you're only fooling yourself. I know how high society functions. You're a pawn in your father's business, and that's not going to change. I can't have Rory subjected to that. That's why I left all those years ago."

"And she won't be, Lorelai. I can promise you that."

"How can you promise me that, Logan? You know that your father will still pull his stunts. You can't break my baby girl's heart again. You just can't."

Lorelai was certain that she heard Logan choking back tears as he answered her. "I won't break her heart, and neither will my father. I sold my stake in the family business and resigned. I'm not living his life anymore."

Lorelai was so surprised that she had to sit down for a minute before she responded. "You're walking away from it all? Why?"

"Because I have to, for me. I don't want what my parents what for me. Rory helped me to realize that I can make my own way in life, that I don't need the Huntzberger name in order to be successful. She taught me what's really important, and that's all that matters to me now. She's important to me, Lorelai. I need you to understand that."

"And what if she doesn't want to be with you, Logan?"

"Then I will wait patiently. I will give her the space that she needs and I will be waiting if she ever changes her mind."

"Well, kiddo. It looks like you and I aren't so different after all then, are we? I never thought I would see the day that limo boy would leave it all behind for the chance at happiness."

"I'm not sure I ever saw it coming either, but I know now that there's nothing I've ever wanted more."

"Well then," Lorelai began while wiping away a tear, "go get her, Huntzberger. She's in Stars Hollow, either at my house or the apartment over the diner. Luke and I won't be home until Sunday."

"Does this mean that you're giving me your blessing to go get my girl?" Logan said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But Logan? Why did you need to talk to me first?"

"I just...I needed you to know my intentions. I know how important you are to Ace, and I needed things to be good between the two of us first. I want to do this right this time."

"And what exactly is "this", Logan? I mean, a mom just has to ask!" she said with a small laugh.

"Good question. All I know is that I'm going to tell the woman I love that she's the only one for me. I'll take whatever she'll give me right now, whether that be friendship or marriage vows. I don't want to push her for more than she wants."

"That sounds like a good plan. But Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Push a little, okay? And make sure that there are some strings this time. And for the love of God, no marriage vows without me there to witness them!"

Logan was nervous as he drove to Stars Hollow to see Ace, but it was definitely a good nervous. He was excited to tell her about the changes in his life, and he couldn't help but hope that she would be excited about those changes as well. His conversation with Lorelai had gone well, actually much better than he had hoped. They seemed to have finally understood each other.

As he pulled into the driveway of her childhood house, he couldn't help but notice the curious eyes watching him from next door.

Going to the front door, he took a deep breath and reached out to knock on the door just as Ace opened the door. His breath caught as he he saw how beautiful she looked. It almost looked like she was glowing.

"Wow, Ace. I don't know what you've been doing, but whatever it is, I would say that it agrees with you. You look radiant."

"Thank you," she said blushing. "Come on in, Logan."

Stepping inside the house, he couldn't help but think about the last time that he had been here with her, before he had asked her to marry him so many years ago.

"So, hi there. Are you in town for long?" she asked hopefully.

"Ah, not so fast, Ace. Just dispensing with the pleasantries all together? You've been raised better," he said with a laugh.

"You're right. I just...I didn't know the protocol here. I guess I'm just a little surprised to hear from you. So, what's the plan, Huntzberger?"

"Well, I actually thought we could stay in for dinner," he said with a smile. "I stopped at Luke's and brought burgers and fries. Sound good?" He moved the bag from behind his back to show her the food.

"You...you brought Luke's?" she said with her obvious confusion showing.

"I did. I thought a bit of privacy might be in order," he answered, still not giving anything away.

"Oh no, mister. There will be no monkey business here. That's how this whole -" she stopped herself quickly, blushing.

"This whole what, Ace?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud," she answered. He could swear that she wasn't saying something, but he too was holding his cards close, so he let it go.

"Ah, as much as I enjoy money business with you, that actually isn't why I'm here, Ace. Now, I insist that you let me feed you before we talk."

Dinner had been nice, but Rory still was confused as to what had brought Logan here. Every time she had started to ask he had directed her attention back to dinner with a sly smile. Finally, not able to contain her curiosity any longer, she sat down opposite him on the couch.

"So, as nice as dinner was, I'm becoming more and more curious as to what you wanted to talk to me about," she began.

"You've always been curious, haven't you, Ace?" he said as he laughed.

"Well, wouldn't you be curious if I had shown up in London asking to have dinner and talk with you?" Rory asked.

"You're right, Ace. I wanted to let you know about some changes in my life, and there's no one I would rather celebrate with than you," he said with a spark in his eyes.

Surely this was a dream, wasn't it? It was almost as though they were back in their old apartment in New Haven, talking comfortably on their couch. She pulled her emotions back in, though. She couldn't afford to let herself think like that when she was sitting across from Logan Huntzberger, especially not when she was carrying his child.

"Celebrate, huh? I thought the big wedding celebration was next week?"

"Funny, you should mention that, Ace. Look, I have several things to tell you, so maybe it's best if you just let me get it all out and then you can respond. Sound good?"

She just nodded at him, her mind wild with possibilities.

"Ace, you've always encouraged me to follow my dreams and to do what made me happy. You helped me become a man rather than the butt-faced miscreant that you met so many years ago in front of your suite at Yale. As my father dropped in at my office last week for an unexpected meeting, I realized a lot of things. I'm finished living my life for other people, Rory. I resigned from the family business and sold my stake in the company." He watched her eyes brighten and continued before she could interrupt him. "I'm staying in a hotel in the city until I find as place of my own. I also broke off my engagement to Odette. I'm living my life for me now, Rory."

"You're...you're not working for your dad anymore? And you're not engaged? I...wow, Logan. I don't know what to say," she finally answered.

"Rory, there's more. Do you remember our last night together in Hamburg, when you asked me for the Vegas agreement? I didn't want the Vegas agreement."

"You didn't?" Rory answered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She had felt such resolve to tell Logan about the pregnancy, but all she could hear was his words telling her that he hadn't wanted her.

"Rory, I spent the entire two days on that yacht trying to decide how to tell you that I wanted you in my life permanently. I was ready to walk away from it all then to be with you, but when you proposed the Vegas agreement I said yes because I didn't want to push you for more than you wanted. My life is changing in every possible way, and the one thing I know for certain is that no matter what changes come in my life, I want you next to me, if you'll have me. Rory, I need you in my life. You're it for me. It's always been you. I'm ready to fight for us, Rory. I will wait as long as I need to for you. I will take it as slowly as you want. I just need you to be in my life."

"You want to be with me? Are you sure about that, Logan?"

"Rory, I've never been more certain of anything in my life," he answered, scooting across the couch and taking her hand.

He wanted her. He wanted to fight for them. It was what she had wanted more than anything, and suddenly she was sitting here across from the man who held her heart for over a decade and he was offering her exactly what she wanted.

"What do you say, Ace?" he asked, and she was certain that she saw a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Logan, I can't believe that you're sitting in front of me telling me all of this right now. I..I want that, too, but there's something you need to know," she said quietly.

"Is there...is there someone else, Rory?"

"Well, kind of," she started. Before she could continue, he cut her off.

"I'm so sorry, Rory. I feel like such a jerk. I just waltzed in here and laid it all out on the line, hoping that you felt the same way. I didn't realize that you were with someone else," he said, looking flustered. "I should leave, but I mean what I said. I'll wait, Rory. I'm sorry. You mom -" he said, stopping himself before he finished.

She tightened her grip on his hand and quickly continued. "No, Logan. It's not like that. There is no other man in my life. You've had my heart for more than ten years."

She watched as he finally exhaled and his body relaxed.

"Okay then," he said with a smile.

"Logan, do you remember that last night we had together at the inn in New Hampshire?" she asked.

His eyes lit up as he answered her. "There's no way I could forget that night. It was perfect.. Are you asking for a repeat performance, Ace?" he said with a chuckle.

"Well, that's actually not why I brought it up. That night was perfect, and I can guarantee that it's one we'll never forget," she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? You don't think we can ever top that one, Ace?"

"Oh, I'm certain that we can, but it seems that I brought home a souvenir from that night together, Logan."

"A souvenir, huh? Stealing the guest linens? I'll have to make sure that Colin bills you for that," Logan said with a laugh.

"No, no linens for me. You know what? Stay right here and I'll show you. Okay?"

"Alright, Ace. Would you please get on with it, though? I'd really like to hear your answer to my profession of my undying love soon."

Rory ran to the kitchen and rummaged through her purse before returning to the living room. Rather than saying anything, she simply handed Logan the ultrasound picture from her appointment and watched him as realization dawned on his face.

"You're...we're…" he said as a smile spread across his face.

"Yes, Logan. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy."

Logan had come to Stars Hollow expecting to be the one with all of the surprises, but his Ace had once again surprised him with the biggest news of all.

"You're going to be a daddy," she had said. Logan's face lit up with pure joy when he heard those words.

"Ace, I'm floored," he said. Standing up, he took her hands in his and pulled her into his arms. "So, about that profession of undying love…"

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you say something about my mom a minute ago?"

"It appears I did. Look, I called her after I broke things off with Odette and talked with my father. I just...I needed her to know that I was here for the long haul and that I wouldn't hurt you again."

"So, you called her? Not the other way around?" Rory asked.

"I called her. I poured my heart out to her."

"And…?" Rory asked, searching for an answer.

"And she told me to go fight for my girl," Logan said with a smile. "Now, are you going to make me give the whole speech again before you answer me, Ace?"

"Yes, Logan! Yes! I want to have a life with you more than anything. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out how to tell you that I'm pregnant with your baby because I love you too much to ask you to walk away from your life for me, and then you showed up tonight and told me that you had chosen to walk away from the family business on your own. That is the best gift I could ever get, Logan."

Unable to contain himself any longer, he pulled his Ace closer and kissed her passionately, showing her just how badly he wanted her in his life.

They stood in each other's arms for a long moment before either of them spoke again. It was Logan who broke the silence.

"Ace? How long have you known that you were pregnant?" He needed to know what she had intended.

"I found out last Friday, actually. I had my first appointment to confirm the pregnancy yesterday. I actually tried to call you last night, but your phone went straight to your voicemail, and I couldn't bring myself to tell you over voicemail. I'm sorry."

"No, Ace. You don't have anything to be sorry for. I just..I needed to know if you were going to tell me."

Rory sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Can we sit and talk some more? Maybe it would be best to get everything out."

Logan's heart sank as he heart those words, but he slowly sat down next to her. God, he hoped that she wasn't about to break his heart again.

"Maybe it's my turn now to just talk without interruptions, Logan. Okay?"

He nodded his silent agreement, feeling a knot forming in his throat.

"There's so much to say that I hardly know where to begin, Logan. In Hamburg, I didn't want the Vegas agreement either. I know that I was the one who proposed it, but it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be your girl again more than anything, but I didn't feel like I had any right to ask you for that. I had turned down your proposal at graduation. It was my fault that we were in the situation that we were in. I proposed the Vegas agreement because I wanted whatever part of you that I could get. And when I found out that I was pregnant, I wanted to tell you more than anything, but I didn't want you to sacrifice your happiness for me, Logan. I knew that if I told you that I was pregnant with your child you would sacrifice whatever you had to in order to be in our lives, and I couldn't bring myself to ask you to do that. I wanted you to be happy, Logan. That's all I ever wanted."

Logan exhaled with relief before he spoke. "So, you wanted me to choose you for you and not because you asked me to or because you were pregnant?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, I did. And Logan? Thank you. You've always been good with grand gestures, and somehow this one is grander but also more intimate than any of the previous."

"Thank you, Ace. Now, you look tired. Perhaps I should tuck you into your bed and check into the Dragonfly?" He didn't want to leave her, but she looked absolutely exhausted.

She placed her hands lightly on his cheeks and whispered, her voice full of emotion. "No, stay with me, Logan. Please?"

"Ace," he said as he eyes clouded with tears, "I'll never leave you again if that's what you want."

"That's what I want, more than anything," she answered softly.

Logan's eyes lit up with her confession.

"I've never heard more beautiful words in my life. I never want to leave you, Ace. I want to be yours until the end of time."

With tears in her eyes, Rory took Logan's hands and led him quietly to her bedroom, pushing the door closed behind them. Tonight was their night to show each other just how they felt without interruption.


	13. Chapter 13

Rory awoke with a start the next morning, surprised to see that she was in bed alone. Her heart sank as she wondered if Logan had changed his mind or had second thoughts. Opening her bedroom door, she sighed with relief as she saw him sitting there at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"You're still here," she said quietly as she sat at the table.

"You're surprised, Ace?"

"Yeah. No. I mean, there's just so much going through my head," she replied.

Logan got up and poured her a cup of coffee before returning to the table to place the mug in front of her.

"There's so much going through my head, too. I know we talked last night, Ace, but there are still a lot of things to figure out."

"Yeah, I guess there are. What does this all mean, Logan?"

Logan shifted in his seat and turned to take Rory's hands in his own before he continued. "Well, Ace. I'm not sure. I think we have to figure that out together."

"Yeah, I guess we do," she replied. "So…"

"So," he said, lifting her hand and kissing it lightly. "Look, Ace. I don't want to push you for something you don't want again and have you flee, okay? I'm here, Rory. I love you. I want to be a real father to this baby, not just the guy who writes the checks and sees his kid every other weekend. We've danced around this relationship for too long, neither of us wanting to ask for more out of fear. But you know what, Rory? I'm done with that. I don't want my fear to keep us from what we want. Do you?"

"No, I really don't," she said as she tightened her grip on his hands. "I'm not scared, Logan. I mean, sure, I'm a little freaked out about becoming a mom, but I'm not scared about us. We've both grown and changed a lot over the last ten years, and I think it's been good for us. We're not fresh out of college now. We know what we want. At least, I know what I want."

"Tell me, Ace. Tell me what you want."

"I want you, Logan. I want you, and no one but you. I want you to have me and no one but me. Whatever we want to call it or however we make it work, I want you. I wasn't ready ten years ago, but I am now."

Logan pulled her chair closer to him and rubbed his thumb over her cheek before kissing her softly. "Look at me, Rory. You have me. All of me. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

"Okay," she answered with a sigh of relief. "And I'm not going anywhere either, Logan. This...this is it."

Logan pulled her into his lap and kissed the top of her head, holding her close. "I'm never letting go, Ace."

"Don't. Even if I get scared, even if I have a Rory freak out, don't let go."

"It seems like your mom said something similar," he said with a laugh.

"Oh? What's that?"

"She told me to push a little and make sure that there were strings this time."

"Did she, now? She's a wise woman, that Lorelai Danes," smirked Rory.

"So, how about we shower and I take you to breakfast?"

"Actually, all of my stuff is at the apartment over the diner. How about we have breakfast and then shower?"

"What's your stuff doing in the apartment over the diner?

"Luke and Mom said I could stay in the apartment for as long as I wanted. It gives me some privacy and independence and gives them some time to do newlywed things without me hearing," she replied with a laugh.

"Alright, let's go then. Out to the car. Breakfast at Luke's and then showers?"

"Nope," replied Rory with a mischievous grin.

"Nope?" he asked. "Why not?"

"Breakfast? Yes. Showers? No. One shower together? Absolutely."

"I do love the way you think, Ace," he said with a sly smile.

Logan settled on the couch in the apartment above the diner, pulling Rory down next to him. He couldn't seem to get enough of having her nearby, constantly wanting to be able to touch her. It just felt so good to be in the same place at the same time for the first time since he had graduated. They were going to figure this out and they were going to make it work.

"So, Ace. Are you planning on staying here?" he asked, figuring they might as well get some more of the important conversations out of the way.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it, honestly. I mean, I have the paper here, although that doesn't pay. I don't know, it just seemed convenient. Where will you be?"

"I really don't know. For the first time in a long time, the world is wide open to me. I don't have to be anywhere; I can just figure out what I want."

"Any hints on what you want?" she asked quietly.

"I know that I want to be close to you and the baby. I need to find a job, although I have made contact with several different people and have some offers on the table."

"What kind of offers? Do you know which one you're going to accept?"

"Not yet. I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did. Remember that promise that I made you all those years ago in front of the hay bale maze? I'd like to make good on that promise."

"You would?" Rory asked as her face lit up.

'Yeah, I really would. So how about I tell you where my options are and we can go from there?"

"Sounds like a good plan, Huntzberger. So, these options?"

"Let's see. I have one in Chicago, one in Dallas, one in New York, one in Hartford, and one in New Haven. Do any of those sound intriguing to you?"

"Sure, I mean, lots of them do," she replied. "Tell me more...who are the offers from?"

"Not so fast there, Ace. I said I would tell you where, not who."

"Seriously? How am I supposed to make a proper pro/con list without details, Huntzberger? That's crazy!"

"Well, that's actually the whole point. I don't want you making your decision based on what you think I might like most, which you would do if you knew who the offers were from. I want you to tell me where you want to be and I'll make sure I'm as close to you as possible."

"You're really serious about this?"

"Yeah, I'm really serious about this," he answered with a smirk.

"You're serious? Well, okay. I don't really like the idea of Chicago or Dallas. They're too far from my family."

"Then Chicago and Dallas are off the table. Any other thoughts rolling around in that pretty head?"

"Just like that? They're just off the table?"

"You aren't listening to me, Ace. They are off the table. This is a decision that we make together."

"Okay then, you eliminate some options now," she replied.

"Me, huh? Okay, I'll eliminate New York City," Logan answered quickly.

"New York City? Why?"

"Did you have your heart set on the Big Apple? Because I want more of a single-family home, white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog kind of life," replied Logan.

"Okay then. I like that. So, Hartford or New Haven?" asked Rory.

"Honestly, I could be happy either place. They're both about the same distance from here, if you choose to stay here."

"If I choose to stay here? So, you might want me to…?" Rory asked, her voice trailing off.

Logan pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her tightly before he began to speak.

"Am I holding on tight enough that you won't run or freak out, Rory?"

"Umm...yeah. I'm good. Go ahead," she answered.

"Alright. If you want to stay here in Stars Hollow, I'll get an apartment for myself in whichever place I take a job and we'll both make the trip as often as possible."

"Okay. Totally not freak out worthy. I'm good, so you can let go now if you want to."

Logan just tightened his hold on her. "Or we can find a place together in Hartford or New Haven, and you can move with me. We'll still be close enough to make sure that we can come back here as often as you'd like, and your mom can visit us whenever she'd like. We could get a place with 4 bedrooms so we would have a nursery, a guest room, and a study."

"You're serious?"

"I'm serious, Rory. I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I want this to be forever. I'm not going to rush you to get to the forever part; I'll give you all the time you need. But that's what I want, and I'm in it for the long haul."

"Ask me," Rory said as she met his gaze.

"Ask you? Are you sure?"

"I'm completely sure, Logan."

"You know I'm only going to ask once, right?"

"I know. Ask me. I mean, if you want to."

Logan didn't say anything at first. He scooted her off of his lap onto the couch and and moved to his briefcase, taking something out before returning to her and kneeling in front of her.

"Rory Gilmore, I've loved you for more than a decade, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as your husband. I have no expectations of you being a society wife. I want you to follow your dreams, and I will be next to you every single step of the way, no matter what. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

Rory was brought to tears by the simplicity of what was going on in front of her. It was perfect. This was what she had always wanted. Not some grand gesture or elaborate plan; just raw emotion and honesty.

Unable to even form words because of the emotions she was feeling but unwilling to make him wait for an answer, she simply slid off the couch in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, nodding her acceptance before putting everything she felt into a kiss that was 13 years in the making. Finally pulling apart when the need for oxygen became urgent, she was able to speak.

"Yes, Logan. Yes, I will marry you. Yes!"

She wished that she could bottle up the feelings in that room at that moment. Such joy and relief and love that it was tangible. She watched him as he opened the ring box and gasped as she saw that it was the same ring that he had proposed with ten years ago.

"You kept it?"

"I couldn't let go of the desire to someday see it on your finger, Rory. I couldn't let go of you."

"Thank you, for not letting go of me and for fighting for us."

Her fingers shook with excitement as she watched Logan slide the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. This was it. She would finally get her happily ever after.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: You guys are amazing. Every single review or comment makes my entire day, so thank you so much for taking the time to tell me what you think! I'm beyond thrilled that you're enjoying this story so much. I'm sorry for the long lapse in updates; there's been some major writer's block going on here.. Please keep reading and reviewing, and check out my other stories as well.

Rory awoke the next morning happily wrapped in her fiance's arms. Wow! Her fiance! She couldn't have imagined that outcome a week ago, and now he was here with her.

"Morning, beautiful," came Logan's husky voice still laden with sleep.

"Morning," she replied as she leaned up and kissed him gently.

"What's on your mind this morning? You looked deep in thought when you woke up."

"Mmm...just thinking about us," Rory replied as she snuggled in closer.

"Oh? And what about us were you thinking?"

"Just that this is really nice. It's been too long since it's been real for us, more than stolen moments or nights together. It feels like coming home," she replied with a smile.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Logan replied right as Rory jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, and he instantly heard retching. He quickly moved next to her in the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with cool water and laying it on the back of her neck as he held her hair back. "Shh...it's okay, Ace. I'm right here. We're in this together, baby."

Finally finished getting sick, Rory turned to Logan. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"Hey, hey, there's nothing to apologize for. Last I checked, you being sick was a result of what we did together. I meant it when I said I'm here, Rory. Morning sickness, cravings, doctor's appointments, painting the nursery. This is our life together now, not just yours."

"God, you really are amazing, you know that? I mean, I know that I could do it without you if I needed to, but I am so glad that we're doing this together. I love you, Logan."

"And I love you, Rory. Now, brush your teeth and let's get in the shower so I can find something for you to eat that hopefully won't anger our little bambino. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing," she said with a contented sigh.

After showering and getting dressed, the couple descended the stairs into the diner for breakfast, and all of Stars Hollow took notice as they entered the room. Miss Patty and Babette sat slack-jawed as they nudged each other with knowing looks. Deciding that she didn't want this to get out of hand, Rory quickly pulled Logan out of the diner and back to the Crap Shack.

"What do you say we go grab breakfast somewhere else and get away from the gossip mill? I want to shout it from the rooftops that you're my fiance, Logan, but I feel like we should tell family and close friends first."

"Sounds like a good plan, Ace," he said as he opened the passenger door for her and helped her into the car.

Half an hour later, they pulled up to a diner in Hartford, sat at a table and ordered their breakfast.

"Have you thought about when you want to tell our family and friends, Ace?"

"A little, yeah. Mom will be back from her honeymoon later today, so we can tell her as soon as we see her. We could see if my Grandma's available this weekend maybe, and see if our fellow Elis could swing a get together within the next couple of days. Then we need to tell your parents, too. Oh, and Honor, of course! And Paris and Lane, and then we could make it public."

"Take a deep breath there, little momma. That was a whole lot of talking there," Logan replied with a laugh. "Why don't you go ahead and call your Grandma, and I'll text the guys to see when they're available. We could always tell Honor, Paris and Lane via FaceTime. It's not optimal, but word is going to get around quickly once we start telling everyone. I would rather them hear it from us first."

"Good point. I'll sneak out and call my Grandma while we're waiting on our food and you can text the guys," Rory replied as she got up, kissed Logan lightly and exited the diner.

Rory returned to their booth five minutes later and snuggled into Logan's chest.

"Did you miss me, Ace?" Logan asked with a chuckle as he pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm...I have years of missing being close to you to make up for, mister," she replied as she kissed his cheek.

"How'd the conversation with Emily go?"

"Good. She's actually going to be in Hartford this afternoon to check on the house, so I told her we would meet her there this afternoon."

"Doesn't Emily live in Hartford?" asked Logan.

"No, she actually just moved to Nantucket, and their old house is on the market now. She flew up to check on it and take care of some business."

"Emily in Nantucket, huh?"

"Yep, and she seems to be really happy. Believe it or not, she's mellowed some," said Rory.

"That I will believe when I see, although I certainly hope it's true. A more mellow Emily would definitely make tonight a little less painful."

"Hey, look at me, Logan. We're in this together. It's going to be okay. Nothing she says or does or threatens could change us, okay? The only time I'm running from now on is when I have you right next to me running with me, okay?"

"Good. I definitely like the sound of that. By the way, the guys and Steph can meet us tonight here in Hartford," Logan replied as their food was delivered.

"That was almost as good as Luke's. We'll have to remember this place for the next time we're in Hartford," Rory said as they walked out of the diner.

"I'll make a note, Ace. Listen, I've been thinking. Hartford is closer to family than New Haven, and the job offer that I have here is a great one. The Courant is actually looking for a new editor-in-chief. What would you think about us settling down here?"

"Would you be happy at the Courant?"

"I definitely would be. I think I would enjoy it immensely, and we would be close to your family. New Haven is great, but I feel like Hartford might be a better fit for us. What do you think?"

"Let's do it! Wait a minute, am I willingly joining the Hartford ranks? Someone better take my temperature!" Rory said with a laugh.

"You're right, Ace. We may both need to see a doctor," Logan said as he chuckled. "But hey, I think Colin and Steph are buying a house here as well, and Finn and Robert are here often. I won't let you be a DAR wife or a typical society wife. We'll set our own terms here, okay? We can be involved in society without being what we hate about society. There are enough of us 30-somethings who want more from life here to shake things up, okay?"

"Okay, I'm all in. Hartford it is!" Rory said as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him.

"How about I take a minute and call and accept that job offer and then we grab a paper and look around to get an idea of where we want to look for a house? Oh, and I almost forget to tell you that the guys and Steph are meeting us tonight. Actually, they only know that they're meeting me. I wanted to surprise them with you and our little jelly bean."

"I say make you make that phone call and I'll grab the paper, Mac!"


	15. Chapter 15

Logan and Rory drove around Hartford, perusing available homes that they found in the paper, enjoying being together and making plans for their future. Rory was pulled from her thoughts on the future by Logan's voice.

"Hey, we have about an hour and a half before we meet Emily. Would it be okay to drop by Honor's house and give her the good news together first? I'd really like her to know before we tell our Yale friends tonight."

"Umm...sure," Rory replied nervously.

"You sure, Ace? You sound uncertain about something."

"It's nothing, really. It's just...I haven't seen Honor since before we broke up, and I don't know how she'll react to me."

"Let me assure you, she'll be thrilled. She's chewed me out multiple times for losing, and I quote, "the best thing that ever happened to me" because I was inconsiderate and selfish. She's going to be over-the-moon with the news of us being back together and also with the news of our little jelly bean," Logan replied with a chuckle.

"Alright then, off we go!"

It only took five minutes to pull up in front of Honor's gorgeous Hartford mansion. Rory couldn't help but be nervous as they pulled into the driveway, despite Logan's reassurances. As Logan helped her out of the car, he pulled her into his arms and held her close to him before kissing her gently.

"It's going to be great, Ace. This is one conversation that I promise will go very well. I wouldn't bring you here otherwise. Trust me?"

"I do. Let's go give Honor the good news," Rory said with a smile.

Logan and Rory walked hand-in-hand to the doorway and rang the doorbell, and waited only a short time before Honor herself opened the front door.

"Little brother! I thought you were in London?!" Honor squealed as she flew into her brother's arms, not even seeing the woman next to him.

"I was, but I've been back for a few days," Logan replied with a laugh as his sister squeezed him tightly. "Can we come in?"

"We? Oh my gosh, I didn't even see you there! Rory!" Honor said, engulfing Rory in a hug that almost knocked her off her feet. "I haven't seen you in years, even since this one next to you screwed up the best thing in his life. Come in, come in!"

Rory and Logan shared a look and a laugh before following Honor into the sitting room.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see both of you, but what are you guys doing here?"

Logan tightened his hand around Rory's to reassure her before he spoke.

"Have you talked to Mitchum in the last week?"

"God, no. I try not to unless I have to. What's up?"

"Well, I sold my stake in HPG and resigned. I'm moving back stateside, to Hartford, actually. And Odette and I finally called off that farce of an engagement, and she's back in Paris."

"Oh my God. I'm shocked you escaped without bodily harm. How's the old man take it?" asked Honor.

"I think he was too shocked to really say anything, honestly. I'm sure that I'll hear from him before long. Actually, I'll call him today or tomorrow and make plans to have lunch with both him and Shira. I have some news that I need to share with them as well."

"I'm so happy that you're taking your life back, Logan! That still doesn't explain how you managed to get the lovely Miss Rory sitting next to you, though."

"Nothing gets by you, does it? While parts of what I'm about to tell you will obviously be public knowledge, not all of it will be," Logan began.

"Okay, sure. What's going on?"

"Well, Rory and I ran into each other a couple of years ago in Hamburg, quite literally, in the airport. We were both there on business, and we ended up spending every minute we could together. After that, we saw each other as often as possible whenever we could be in the same place at the same time. She stayed with me when she was in London, and I stayed with her in New York when I was there."

"I had no idea!" Honor exclaimed.

"Well, that was kind of the point, Honor. No one was supposed to know."

"Alright, so where does that leave you now?"

"Rory and I had one last night together in New Hampshire two months ago and we said our goodbyes. I have been miserable ever since, knowing that I let the woman I've loved for so long walk away yet again, and when Mitchum showed up in my office railing about the prenup and how he owned me, I finally had enough. I talked with Odette and we agreed that neither of us wanted to continue things, and I met with the board and put my plan to leave in motion. Then I flew back here to try to win the love of my life back. As it turns out, she was as miserable without me as I was without her, and now," Logan said, as he held Rory's left hand out, "I'm engaged to the right woman for me."

Honor flew off the couch and into the couple, throwing her arms around them and shrieking as she hugged them both.

"Oh my gosh, that's so amazing! Congratulations! I'm so excited for you guys! I always wanted a sister, and now I'll get Rory!"

Rory couldn't help but laugh as Honor hugged her for dear life, and she was so grateful that this conversation was going well.

At this point, a small cry was heard over the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh, give me just one minute, guys. Let me get Livie from her crib and I'll be right back," Honor said as she walked out of the room.

"Livie is...your niece, I'm assuming?" asked Rory as she snuggled closer into Logan's side.

"Yeah, she's 2 months old now. She's amazing. She definitely already has Uncle Logan wrapped around her finger," Logan said with a chuckle.

Just as Logan spoke, Honor returned to the room with the cutest little bundle, dressed in pink from head-to-toe, with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Wow, she's gorgeous," Rory cooed, eyes suddenly misty with emotion. Seeing a baby, being so close to one, and knowing that she was only about 7 months away from holding her own child in her arms was emotional. Logan noticed her teary-eyed look and leaned down to kiss her tenderly, hugging her to his chest for a moment.

"Thank you," Honor replied. "I think she wants her Uncle Logan."

Logan held his arms out and took his niece from her mother, cradling her close to his chest as she wrapped her hand around his finger and smiled. At seeing this sweet interaction between Logan and his niece, Rory became overwhelmed with emotion and wiped a couple of stray tears from her eyes.

"Hey, Ace. Are you okay?" Logan asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, it's just...wow. Seeing you with her, and us, and it's just...wow. It's very real at the moment."

"Good real?" Logan asked.

"Definitely good real," Rory replied with a smile as she kissed Logan. "May I?" she asked motioning toward Livie.

"Of course," Logan replied tenderly as he transferred Livie to Rory's waiting arms. At this sight, it was his turn to feel his emotions rising as he looked at the woman he loved holding a child while carrying his child.

"Definitely good real," he whispered to Rory quietly as he wondered at the sight in front of him.

"Everything okay there, guys? I know she's amazing, but Logan didn't even show that much emotion the first time he met his niece."

"Yeah, everything is fantastic," Logan began. "There's more, Honor. After my confession of undying love, Rory had a bit of a surprise for me as well. She had tried to get in touch with me the day before I called her. Rory and I are expecting. We're going to be parents. We're due in June."

Honor just squealed as she pulled her little brother up off the couch and enveloped him in a bear hug, tears in her eyes.

"This is the most amazing news ever, Logan! I'm so excited for you! And Rory," she said, turning toward her, "you are going to be an incredible mom!"

"Thank you so much, Honor. I'm finally excited. Seeing Logan holding Livie just made it all so real for me. I've been a wreck since I found out, trying to figure out how I felt about everything and wondering if I would be doing this alone, and being next to Logan and getting a tiny preview of our future just made it...amazingly real," Rory replied.

"Listen, Honor, we have to run. We're meeting Emily to tell her shortly since she's in town. I'm going to call Mitchum and Shira tomorrow and make arrangements to talk with them," Logan began.

"Say no more, brother. Mum's the word until you tell me that it's safe to share the news."

"Thank you, Honor. We'll be seeing a lot more of you; we'll be looking for a place here in Hartford, and I've taken a job as Editor at the Courant."

"I'm so incredibly happy for you guys! You both deserve this happiness!" Honor exclaimed as she took Livie from Rory's arms and they proceeded to the door.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, Logan?" Rory asked as they pulled out of Honor's driveway.

"Yeah?"

"You know my Grandma isn't going to be as thrilled as Honor was, right?"

"I know, Ace, but everything will be okay. We're in this together."

"I know. I just...she's going to pressure us to do things in what she sees as the right way. I just want you to be prepared."

"I assume you're talking about getting married?"

"Yeah. She's going to want to put together the society wedding of the century as quickly as possible. I don't want her to take over and force us into doing things her way."

"Rory, I would like to marry you before our baby is born. Not because I have to. I want to. I want for us to bring that little life into the world as husband and wife, but ultimately the how and when is up to you and me."

"I want that too, Logan. I really do. I just don't want a huge spectacle of a wedding."

"Alright, then we'll hold Emily off today and decide on a date and venue and guest list together, and then we can let her help with some smaller things to keep her happy," Logan responded. "Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Rory replied as they pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore mansion. Logan came around to her door and opened it for her, helping her out of the car. He pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his chest. "No matter what happens here with Emily today, we're going to be okay. I need you to know that. She's not going to change anything for us, okay?"

"I know. Thank you, Logan," Rory replied.

She took his hand and they walked together to the large, imposing front door. She reached out and rang the doorbell and waited for whatever was coming their way from Emily Gilmore, knowing that they would get through it together.

"Rory!" Emily cried before she even had the front door open. She looked quickly between Rory and Logan for a minute before stepping back to allow the couple to enter. "Logan, I didn't realize you were coming with Rory."

"It was a bit of a surprise for you, Emily. It's lovely to see you again. I'm so sorry to hear of Richard's passing. He was a fine man.," he responded as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes, he certainly was. Shall we all move to Richard's study? I'm afraid most of the other furniture has been loaded up for the movers," Emily said.

The trio moved to the study, and Rory was struck once again by how much she missed her Grandpa. Logan caught the emotions playing across her face as she took in the study and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her temple before they sat down.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?" Emily asked in an irritated tone. "The last I knew Logan was engaged to be married, so pardon me if I'm a bit unsure as to why he's here with you."

Logan gave Rory's hand a light squeeze and began to speak.

"Emily, I'm sure that it's quite a surprise to see me here with Rory. My engagement to Odette was a business arrangement between our parents in order to merge their companies. Odette and I were not involved romantically at all. She and I decided together to break off the engagement and have done so."

"Well, I suppose that's good then," Emily replied with a slight hesitation. "I didn't realize that you two had stayed in touch."

"Grandma," Rory began, "perhaps you can listen to everything that we have to tell you and then respond? It's a lot to take in."

Emily just nodded her agreement.

"Logan and I ran into each other two years ago in Hamburg and had been seeing each other since then when we could. When his parents decided it was time for Odette to move in with Logan I broke it off with him, but he came to see me one last time last month. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to get it over with. Logan and I are having a baby, Grandma. I'm about six weeks pregnant. Logan broke off his engagement, sold his stake in HPG and left the company, and came here to find me without knowing yet that I was pregnant. Logan and I are engaged to be married, not because of the baby, but because we love each other," Rory finished.

"You're...I'm going to be a great-grandmother?" Emily asked softly.

"Yeah, you are. I'm due in July."

"Well, this is marvelous news! An engagement and a baby to celebrate!"

"You're not upset, Grandma? I know that this isn't the way things are supposed to happen."

"I'm not upset, Rory. Your Grandfather's death put a lot of things into perspective for me. I think this is wonderful news! When do you two plan to get married?"

"Emily, we haven't set a date quite yet, but Rory and I do know that we want to get married before the baby arrives. Honestly, I think we would prefer a smaller, more intimate wedding, but we would be delighted if you could help Rory with some of the details," Logan offered.

"That would be lovely," Emily replied with a large grin. "Logan, now that you've left your family's business what do you intend to do?"

"I actually just accepted a job as Editor at the Courant. Rory and I will make our home here in Hartford."

"And you'll be able to support your family with this job?" Emily asked politely.

"I will, Emily. I've done very well for myself over the last ten years, and frankly, having made some very wise investments and worked hard, neither of us would have to work another day if we didn't want to, but I enjoy the newspaper business and want to continue working," Logan replied.

"Well then, I am extremely happy for both of you," Emily replied. "I must say, I always thought you two would have beautiful babies."

"Well, I guess we won't have to wait that much longer to find out," Rory chuckled.

"Indeed. Oh! Have you two found a home yet?" Emily asked.

"Not yet, Emily. We drove around and looked at a couple of places this morning. I'll stay with Rory in Stars Hollow until we find a place," replied Logan.

"Nonsense! Rory, your Grandfather and I had always planned on you inheriting this home when we passed away. It's only right that you begin your family here rather than waiting."

"I...I couldn't, Grandma. It's too much. You should have the money from selling the house," Rory said, clearly shocked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rory. I have more than enough money without selling the house, and I'm living in Nantucket now. You two can redecorate and make the place your own, and I would have a place to stay in the pool house when I come visit my great-grandchild," Emily continued.

Rory looked over at Logan with pleading eyes, seeming to ask if he was okay with this happening.

"Emily, if Rory is okay with it, I think it would be wonderful to raise our children here. Really, though, I would be more than happy to purchase the house from you," Logan said.

"Absolutely not. That part of the discussion is over. I had already scheduled the movers to have everything else out of the house by Monday. I'll take the house off the market and give you two keys today."

"Wow, Grandma. I just...thank you. This is amazing. I don't even know what to say," Rory said with tears in her eyes.

"You've said enough, dear. I'm so happy to be able to do this for you both."

"Grandma, is it possible for us to keep the things from Grandpa's study? I mean, if you don't want them. I would really love to keep this room just like it was. It makes it feel like he's still here in a way," Rory said.

"Of course, Rory. He would want that. Now, I'm so sorry to run off, but I really must be off to the airport to fly back to Nantucket."

Emily offered her congratulations to the newly-engaged parents-to-be once more as she handed them keys to their new home and hugged them goodbye before departing for the airport and left the couple standing in the entryway.

"That was...wow. Are we sure that was my Grandma?" Rory asked with a giggle.

"If it wasn't then can we just pretend that it was please? Because that went far better than I could ever have hoped," Logan replied.

"Are you sure you're okay with us living here, Logan?"

"I'm absolutely certain, Ace. This will be the perfect place to start our family, and seeing how I don't start my new job for two weeks we should have time to do some furniture shopping and redecorating before I start working. It will work out perfectly."

"Well then, I guess all I can say is welcome home," Rory replied as she pulled him close and kissed him.

"Home is wherever you are, Ace," he whispered against her lips.

Rory and Logan spent the remainder of their time before dinner with their friends walking through their new home, looking for things they wanted to change and discussing ideas, and both were very excited about making the house their home together by the time they left for dinner.

They intentionally arrived at the restaurant ten minutes late in order to surprise all of their friends, and when Rory and Logan turned the corner holding hands she was almost knocked over by the enthusiastic hugs and greetings.

"Mate, is there something you want to tell us?" Finn asked with a wink as Logan and Rory sat down at the table.

"There actually is, guys. I finally came to my senses, sold my stake in HPG, left the company, broke off my engagement to Odette and moved back to attempt to win back the woman of my dreams, and she happily took me back. Rory and I are getting married," Logan said with a huge grin.

"It's about damn time!" Robert said with a smile as the group all congratulated the couple.

"We're so glad you're back, Mother," Colin chuckled.

"Yeah, about that," Rory began as she looked toward Logan and he nodded his encouragement, "Logan and I have a souvenir from our night in New Hampshire. I'm six weeks pregnant. We're going to be parents in July."

At this news the group broke into hugs, pats on the back and congratulations all around. As Rory watched the people around here, people that had been part of her life for long long, she was overcome with joy at the realization that she and Logan were finally getting their forever. It wouldn't be perfect, and it would certainly be hard at times, but these friends would be there for it all.


	17. Chapter 17

Rory bent down to her 18-month old daughter Ellie's level and straightened her dress. "Are you ready to do your job, Princess Ellie?" she asked as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Yep!" Ellie chirped happily. "I walk to Daddy." They'd practiced several times with Ellie over the last couple of days. She and Logan had originally planned to get married before Ellie was born, but ultimately they both agreed that they wanted to wait until Ellie was here and could be part of the ceremony. This plan had the added bonus of squashing any rumors that they were only marrying to cover up her pregnancy.

Rory laughed at the little girl - an absolute perfect combination of herself and Logan. Just as her grandmother had predicted so many years ago, she had Logan's blonde hair and Rory's eyes. The similarities didn't end there, though. It was already glaringly obvious that Ellie was incredibly intelligent - no doubt a trait passed down from both of her parents - and unfortunately she also had Logan's daredevil tendencies.

"That's right, you walk to Daddy. I'll see you down there in a minute," Rory promised. She handed Ellie off to her mom, who would escort her down the aisle, and then stood and straightened her own dress and picked up her bouquet.

"You ready to do this, Kiddo?" Chris asked as he watched his beautiful oldest daughter look around the grounds of the newly-expanded Dragonfly.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely ready," Rory agreed with a wide smile. The happy couple's joy and love was palpable to everyone who came in contact with them.

"Let's get you married, then!" Chris chuckled. He offered his arm to Rory and she slipped hers through it. Soon they heard the music change and they began their slow descent down the aisle to the love of her life.

Logan smiled broadly, overjoyed as he watched his beautiful daughter walk down the aisle toward him, dropping red rose petals as she went. Every time he looked at Ellie, he felt as though his heart would burst right out of his chest. He'd been wrapped around her cute little finger from the moment that he found out Rory was pregnant, and he was an absolute goner from the second he held her in his arms right after she was born.

Soon the music changed, and his breath caught in his throat when Rory began her walk toward him. There weren't words to truly capture just how stunning she looked. Their eyes met, and it was as though no one else existed around them. Rory arrived by his side and placed her hands into his, overjoyed to finally become husband and wife. The ceremony was a simple but emotional, and soon the three of them were walking back down the aisle as the Huntzberger family.

The next several hours were spent drinking, eating, dancing and celebrating with their families and friends. Mitchum and Shira had come around shortly after learning that Rory and Logan were expecting, much to the couple's surprise and relief. Something had mellowed them, and for the first time in his life Logan was able to have a healthy relationship with his parents.

The party went on well into the night, until finally they kissed Ellie goodbye. She was staying with Luke and Lorelai while Logan and Rory went on their honeymoon. The newlyweds walked hand-in-hand through Stars Hollow, reliving their memories of the fall festival, mornings spent with Ellie at Luke's, and that fateful weekend when Logan and the boys had made one last whirlwind trip and Ellie had been conceived.

They finally came to rest at the gazebo. Logan sat down on the steps and pulled Rory into his lap. They shared a tender kiss and she laid her head on his chest, taking it all in.

"I love you, Ace. Forever," Logan whispered.

"And I love you, babe," Rory answered softly. They sat in happy silence for several minutes before Rory's voice broke through one more time.

"Logan?"

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Yeah?"

"We're pregnant."


End file.
